Pieces of Memories
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: -Do you believe in reincarnation? That people's soul are going to reborn as another person after they died?- this is a story about CC in Lelouch's past lives. The first years of her immortal life, revealing about her wish, her curse, and her bittersweet love toward the violet eyes young man. CCxLelouch. Mixed AUxCU. R
1. Prologue

Yeah. So I kinda rewrite this chapter. Basically, it's still the same with the previous one, but this one is much longer. This scene is somewhat a re-tell of Code Geass R2 Episode 15 when CC, Lelouch and the Emperor met in the Sword of Akasha; and Lelouch got thrown into CC's memories. But I add bits and pieces in this chapter (a.k.a made up some scene and conversation between the character) so please check this out. I'll try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Please share me your thoughts, because if people didn't feel that this good enough to be continued, I will ended this as a one-shot.

Oh well, let's stop talking and start reading shall we? and by the way, I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Pieces Of Memories**

...

-**_Do you believe in reincarnation? That people's souls are going to reborn as another person after they died?_**-

...

* * *

(CC)

**_Fate._**

_Do you know what does it mean?_

_I don't._

_Even after lived for six hundred years, I still don't understand the meaning of fate._

_Was it suppose to be cruel for as long as you live?_

...

(Lelouch)

**_Love._**

_Does anyone knows what does it mean?_

_I don't._

_I often told people, or certain people that I love them; but I still don't understand the real meaning of love._

_Was it suppose to be hurt when you're in love?_

...

(CC)

_I may not understand the meaning of fate; But I know one thing for sure._

_That our fate will always be intertwined to each other; for eternity._

...

(Lelouch)

_I may not understand the meaning of love; But I know one thing for sure._

_That we will always be in love to each other; for eternity._

* * *

Normal POV

(The Sword of Akasha)

"Charles ..." Lelouch heard the voice he's known so well; the voice that used to guide him through the darkness of his minds.

"The time of games has ended already. To me, he no longer hold any value. There's no need to use him to get me. I am already here" CC said.

Her voice were cold; and her eyes were empty. The way she spoke the words sent chills through his bones. She just appear out of nowhere like usual; but this time, she didn't even bother to look at him.

"Indeed CC. I shall grant your wish" he heard his father says.

Lelouch jerked his head and turned toward his father; his eyes filled with disbelive.

"You know CC's wish?" he said.

The Emperor didn't answer; but then he heard CC answered him in his stead.

"Lelouch ... I shall reveal to you the condition for our pact ... my wish now ..." she stopped for a moment with a faraway look on her face; before she looked at him with those beautiful yet sad amber eyes.

"My wish is to die ... for my existence to end forever ..." she whispered slowly; her words laced with pain and sorrow.

He cannot believe what she said.

-_Was it true? Was she give me this power because she want me to kill her?_- he thought.

He cannot understand why, but his heart clenched painfully when he heard her saying those words. It hurts so much; to the point that he could no longer pay attention to her explanation. All he knows was she asked his father to kill her; and the Emperor is more that willing to comply. But then, her next words snapped him back from his thoughts.

"Farewell Lelouch ... you are too gentle of a person ..." she said as he felt the ground beneath him disappeared; and then he fell down toward the bottomless darkness. The last thing he remember was her amber eyes watching him falling with a painful gaze.

* * *

(With CC)

She watched him as he fall into the C's World, the place where she knows would be safe for him; at least from Charles.

"I hope this time you'll survive ..." she whispered softly.

She smiled ironically at her own words. She's always been the one who pushed him away. She's always been the one who watched him driven away from her, no matter how broken her heart would be. She smiled again when she remembered what he said before.

_**If you're a witch, then I'll become a warlock.**_

-_You have no idea how many times you said that to me Lelouch. And yet, no matter who, when, or where you are, you were never able to fulfill that promise. Oh well, at least this time, everything will finally come to an end_- she thought bitterly as she turned toward the Brittanian Emperor and wait for her own end.

* * *

(With Lelouch)

He found himself stood in the middle of the road. He couldn't tell where was this place. He couldn't tell if this place even exist in the real world; Or maybe he's already dead from the impact of the fall.

-_Hn, that's quite possible_- He thought.

He looked around and silently observed his surrounding. The road wasn't paved; it was covered with dirt and gravels here and there. He could see low fences made from stones separating the road from a few small houses on the sides; he also saw trees stood tall on the hills.

-_From how it looks, I think this is somewhere in Europe. But I don't think it's the current Europe. Was I got thrown into the past or something?_-

He decided to do more exploring, but when he turned around, he saw a little girl walked on the dirty road. Her short lime green hair was dirty and messy, her ragged clothes barely clung to her body, and her arms, legs and face was adorned with scratches here and there.

-_That girl ... she looks familiar ..._-

He watched her staggering along the road; when her steps faltered and she fell forward.

-_Damn!_-

He automatically reached out his arms to catch the girl; but failed as she fell onto the hard and cold ground. His eyes widened in shock; the girl just went through him as if he's a ghost or something.

"What ..."

"It's useless" he heard someone said; the voice sounded familiar to him.

He turned around and saw his witch stood a few feet away from him; once again watching him with those sad amber eyes.

"These are my memories, you can't interfere with them" she said again.

He noticed that she wore a different clothes; it's similar to her straight jacket but black in color.

"CC ... no you're not her" he said; more to himself than to her.

He notice that the girl's eyes did not held any recognition upon seeing him, and her voice does not contain the teasing or condescending tone like she usually does. She just stood there and looking at him with curiosity.

"Who are you?"

He was stunned upon hearing her question.

"It's Lelouch, your ..."

He stopped; suddenly lost for words.

-_What am I? What am I to you CC? A contractor? An accomplish? A friend? Was I ever meant anything to you?_-

"Do you have a reason to live?" another voice snapped him out of his mind.

He didn't notice that the surrounding has change; he now stood inside a church right in front of the altar. Not far from him; the little girl lay on her stomach at the floor, where a sister of the church bended on one knee in front of her.

"I ... I don't know ... but I don't want to die!" the little girl said.

The sister look at her with unreadable expression and said,

"Then let's make a pact. I shall give you the power to live on. In return, would you grant just one wish of mine someday?"

Lelouch felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Don't tell me ..."

"Yes, I made a pact with her" the unfamiliar CC told him.

-_No, don't! You won't get any better with that power! It will only lead you to misery!_- his mind screamed at her, but the little girl cannot hear him.

"The Geass uncovered from me was that of -**to be loved**-" the CC beside him explained.

"Love?" He asked confusedly.

-_A Geass to make you to be loved? How was that supposed to make you live on?_- Lelouch thought wonderedly.

the unknown CC just watch the scene in front of her with a blank look; as if her mind is somewhere faraway.

"Deep in my heart, I ..." she stopped for a moment as the scene change into several different places.

"I wanted to be loved by someone. My wish was granted; because of my Geass, I was loved by all. But there was so much love for me that I couldn't identify what was true love at one point. The only person I trusted was her. Since Geass didn't work on her, she scolded my for playfully using my Geass" she explained.

Lelouch heard the explanation while watching several different scene of her life. CC sat on a hill, surrounded by her admirers; CC dancing with a man in a ball; CC scolded by the sister. Then the scene change again; and he once stood inside the church; watching the mortal CC talking with the sister.

"Yeah yeah, I've given up on all the love I obtained, just like you asked. But I can't help it; blame it on the Geass" she said with her adorable pouty face.

"I thank you sister for what you did, but I was troubled, to be honest. I was tired of all these presents and proposals. Now, even people calling me 'Master' are showing up ..." she said again.

The sister just stood there and watch her ranting about her trouble.

"Then let us end this" the sister calmly said.

"Eh?" the mortal CC said with confusion.

"To end my eternity, someone needs to take my place. someone who possess a certain level of Geass. How dreadful this was ... this hell known as being alive for eternity ..."

"Uum ... what are you talking about?" CC asked her; this time with a hint of fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, the sister's expression changed. She no longer looked calm and kind; she have this insane look on her face instead.

"I'm sorry, you were fooled!" She shouted at her.

CC was taken aback by her sudden statement;and this time, fear was shown in her whole demeanor.

-_Run CC! Run!_- Lelouch's mind screamed to the girl; but once again, CC cannot hear him.

He saw the sister forcefully grabbed CC's hair; she took out a dagger she hid inside her sleeve and slowly slit her throat. Lelouch heard CC's pained gasps as she fell toward the church floor and stopped breathing for a moment. Then slowly, her chest started to move again, up, down; up, down; indicating that she's back to life. The sister smiled and once again raised her dagger, then stabbed herself right through her heart. She fell backward onto the cold floor; lay on her own pool of blood. She folded her hands and put them above her chest. Then, as she slowly closed her eyes, she smiled serenely and whispered softly,

"Finally ... I will be at peace".

-_How could you? How could you passed something so horrible to her just to find your own peace?_- Lelouch thought was filled with anger toward the wicked sister.

His eyes shifted toward CC who sat limply on the floor; her back was supported by the altar. Her eyes were closed; but her tears was slowly cascading down her cheeks.

"CC ..." Lelouch whispered softly; he felt horrible for not being able to do anything to help her; to prevent such things to happen.

"My existence was simply to be a tool to add the final period to her life. That was all" the CC beside him said softly.

"How ... how could you be so calm about it?" Lelouch asked slowly.

CC just shrugged at his question.

"After living for centuries, I kinda accept the fact that this might be my fate. So I don't really bothered by it anymore" she said matter-of-factly.

The scene changed once again, and this time; they stood in a long hallway; with floating paintings all over his surrounding.

"The current you hasn't filled much of this place" CC said calmly.

"The current me?"

"Yes. The current you"

He was confused by her statement.

-_What does she mean by the current me? Was there another me in CC's memories?_- he thought.

He was about to ask her; but stopped when she speak again.

"Who is she to you? Is she meant that much for you?" she asked.

"I ..."

"For you to have been sent here must mean that she wanted to protect you from something, even for a short moment" she said.

-_Protect me? Was she trying to protect from the Emperor? That crazy witch, why did she do that? Why can't she let me stay by her side and fight together like we usually do?_-

"Go back to her" the memory CC told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Go back to her. And this time, make sure to fulfill your promise".

"What do you ..." before he could finish his words, the scene started to blur and once again he fell into the darkness.

* * *

(Back at the Sword of Akasha)

"All the people that had hatred or kindness for me disappeared in the flow of time ... in the flow of time that knows no end ... but those days of pain ..." CC said; her voice sounded tired and sad.

"Yes, they end here" the Emperor said to her.

"And so has my long journey ..." she said and smiled softly as she remembered a certain violet eyes young man.

-_It seems that we would never end up together eh, Lelouch? I just hope that we could meet again in the next life. I hope it will be different than what happened in my current life. I hope we will live and love like a normal people_-

She closed her eyes; waiting for her life to end, but then she suddenly heard his voice.

"CC!"

She snapped out from her daze and turned around. Lelouch already get inside Shinkiro; he already prepared himself to launch an attack toward the Brittanian Emperor.

"So, Lelouch has opened the Thought Elevator" Charles di Brittania said.

"I see, so this entire space is a system that interferes with thought" Lelouch said.

Suddenly, metal shields appeared and clung toward Shinkiro; practically trapping it inside.

"Watch from where you are, Lelouch" his father said; as he forcefully grabbed CC's arm.

The Sword of Akasha reacting toward his Geass; there are some bright light appeared from behind those two. CC's eyes widened in fear; she put her hand on the Emperor's chest as she attempt to release herself; but the Sword of Akasha has drained her of energy.

"STOP! She's my ... she's my ..."

-_What is she? Who is she for me?_-

Suddenly, some images of CC flashed in his mind. But he didn't recall most of them; for it didn't never between them.

He saw CC locked up in a high tower; Her battered body laid weakly on the floor.

He saw CC riding a horse with him; smiling brightly and laughed happily.

He saw CC hanging with one hand on a cliff; her other hand grabbed his firmly as she trying to pull him up.

He saw CC dancing under the rain; her lime green hair sparkling with waterdrops.

-_What are these? Whose memories are these? Was it CC's? Or mine?_-

When he tried to recall those images, he saw one last scene that pained his heart.

He saw CC kneeled beside him; holding his hands as she crying.

**_Don't leave me ... please don't leave me ..._** she said.

His dying self smiled; or at least tried to.

**_Don't cry ... I will love you ... no matter ... when .. where .. or who I am ... I will always love you ... Cecaniah ..._** he said as he let off his last breath.

He saw CC cried harder now; she pulled his blood covered body into her embrace.

_**No ... Please don't leave me again ... please release me from this curse ...**_

Lelouch gasped upon seeing the vision.

-_What the hell was that? And what curse? Did she talking about her immortality?_- he thought.

But then he saw CC's resistance toward the Emperor and all things about the vision was forgotten.

-_I need to save her first. Anything else could wait_-

"Answer me CC!" He shouted from inside Shinkiro.

"Why didn't you attempt do die with me as your replacement? You were able to push the hell known as eternal life onto me! Are you pitying me CC?"

His hope lifted up when he saw CC reacted to his words.

"Don't die with that kind of face! At least smile as you die! I'll make you smile damn it! So ..."

CC felt her tears was about to fall.

-_He came back ... He came back for me ..._-

Regained her strength back after hearing Lelouch's words, CC braced herself and pushing harder.

-_I shouldn't die now ... I have to protect him ... I have to assist him to achieve his goal ..._-

With one last push, she finally succeeded freeing herself from the Emperor's grip.

"What's the meaning of this CC?" the Emperor said; enraged by her act.

She just ignored him and took over the control over the Sword of Akasha; then she release Shinkiro from its imprisonment. Lelouch let out a sigh of relief and preparing himself to attack his father.

"I won't have you take away anymore from me!" he said and started attacking; practically destroying the floating temple.

"What foolishness!" Charles di Brittania shouted at him.

Lelouch didn't pay attention to his father; he kept attacking until the Sword of Akasha started falling apart. But then he saw CC fell from the temple and toward the bottomless dimension.

-_Shit! I have to get her!_-

He directed Shinkiro toward the falling girl; trying to reach her as fast as possible.

"I know it CC! About your Geass, your true wish! Look at me CC!" Lelouch shouted to her; and jumped out from Shinkiro.

-_Stupid Lelouch ... you've always been too kind for your own good_- she thought and smiled sadly at him.

"CC! Grab my hand! Don't you dare die on me!" she heard Lelouch said.

-_Fool Lelouch. You talked as if you know everything, when in fact, you know nothing about me. Yes my wished was to be loved and not to die, but I do not wish to be loved by just anyone. And my curse is not the immortal life, but to lose the one I love over and over again_-

* * *

A/N:

So, do you think this is good enough to be continued? Please review :D


	2. Lost

I'm back! So sorry for the very late update, but I don't have much spare time nowadays. I don't know when I can post the next chapter, but I'll try to post it as soon as possible. and sorry if the chapter is short. Please do tell me what you think about this story with your review, even one word from you will really help to inspire me to keep writing.

Well then, now I present you:

* * *

Chapter 2 : Lost

It happened so fast, he didn't even have time to completely grasp the situation. At one second they were falling on mid air, and in another second he found himself kneeling on the cold ground with CC securely wrapped in his arms.

'_That was so weird. What the hell happened back there? Did I get him? Did my father died?_' he thought to himself.

He looked at the green haired beauty in his arms. She's still unconscious, but it seems that she was unhurt. Lelouch secretly let out a sigh of relief.

"You owe me big this time, Witch." He whispered as he caressed her green tresses lightly with a fond expression on his face.

Suddenly, an unknown vision came into his mind.

* * *

**_"Come on my Lord, how could you be so weak? We just run for fifteen minutes, for God's sake!" CC said jokingly as she stood in front of him. She wore a long blue dress with small flower and leaves pattern on it and arranged her green hair into a neat french braid._**

**_"I told you I'm not used to this kind of thing, Miss Cecaniah," he panted and bent his body slightly, still trying to catch his breath._**

**_"I can see that, my Lord. You should get out more often. Your body needs to be exercised," she laughed softly at his horrid expression._**

**_"No, thanks. I prefer to spend my time reading or painting in my garden," he said as he brushed some dust from his sleeve._**

**_"Does that mean you prefer to stay at home than seeing me, my Lord? I guess I should stop coming here then," she teased him again, knowing that he would fall for it._**

**_"NO! Don't leave! I was kidding, Miss Cecaniah. I really love your company, no matter how much it's killing me," he answered with a panicked expression._**

**_CC laughed again and he finally caught on that she was just teasing him._**

**_"Tsk. You really want to get that out from me, huh?" he mumbled sulkily._**

**_"You still don't want to admit it then?" she slyly smiled at him._**

**_"Fine! I admit that I really want you to stay by my side! Happy now?"_**

**_CC stopped laughing and stepped closer to him. She caressed his cheek lightly with an undreadable expression, then softly said, "I will stay. I will never leave you, my love."_**

* * *

He felt the pain slowly subsided as the vision dissapeared from his mind.

_'Damn it! It's happening again! What the hell were those visions? I'm sure as hell that it never happened, and yet I'm also sure that it was the witch and me. But how come I saw those visions if it never happened? Shit. I really need to ask the witch when she's awake later,'_ he cursed inwardly.

He never thought that something like this can make him feel frustrated, but then he admit that whatever thing related to CC will always be able to frustrate him.

"You should feel honored, Witch. No girl beside you could drive me insane with every little thing they do like you did," he chuckled lightly at the unconscious witch.

He sat there and silently watched her, until she finally stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oi, Witch. You're awake? I've contacted Rolo. We'll use him to get out of here soon," he informed her casually while secretly relieved that she finally woke up.

But then something shocking happened. CC stared at him with frightened gaze and slowly inched away from him.

"Um, who are you, Sir?" She hesitantly asked him.

Lelouch cannot believe his ear.

'_What's wrong with her? She must be playing with me again._'

"What are you talking about, Witch? Stop playing with me! Anyway, about the Emperor and that system..." before he could finish his question, CC has moved away from him.

"Are you... Are you my new master? I can help prepare food for cooking and can clean. I can fetch water and tend cows and sheep. And sew. I can read a little and I can count to twenty. And... I can also tend corpses, if you wish..." she said without meeting his eyes, her whole body trembling in fear.

He cannot believe what he saw. His CC, the fearless immortal witch, was actually trembling before his eyes? What the hell happened here?

"CC? What's wrong with you? Don't you know me?" he carefully reached out for her.

CC immediately raised her hand and covered her face in defence.

"I'm sorry, Master! I will behave well! Please don't hit me!" she pleaded pitifully.

"CC..." He could only stared helplessly at his witch.

'_It can't be. She lost her memories?_'

"Do you know me?" he asked again, this time more gently.

CC shook her head.

"I'm Lelouch. Do you know who you are?"

"I... My name is Cecaniah, Master," she answer softly.

"How old are you, Cecaniah?"

"I'm fifteen this year. Please Master, don't sell me. I will behave well. I will not eat much. I will not sleep much. I will work. Please don't sell me, Master," she pleaded him again.

'_It seems that her memories has been revert back to her fifteen years old self, when she has not yet gain the power of geass._'

Lelouch smiled reassuringly at her and gently pat her head.

"I'm not going to sell you. Come one, let's go home," he told her.

He stood up and reached out his hand toward her. She seemed reassure by his words, and finally took his hand and stand up.

"So I... I can stay with you, Master?" she asked timidly.

Lelouch nodded and smiled again, but deep inside, he can't help but feel that something has been lost for him.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Trash? Please review! XD XD


	3. My Master

Whoops! A new chapter in three days! I felt really creative these days. Let's just hope this keeps up so I could give you more chapter, lol. Anyway, thanks to **Berryphat93**, **Guest** (please give me a name so I could greet you properly), **Marianne Flash**, **Lxc**, **cjjeje**, **god of all** and **the allen walker** for reviewing this story. and also all the people who read, alerted and favorited this story. Your support is very much appreciated. I dedicated this chapter to all of you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : My Master**

Normal POV

(Black Knight Head Quarter)

Lelouch was sitting in his commander's chair, watching the news from the wide screen in front of him. According to the news, Brittania has withheld the attack plan to the Chinese Federation for an unknown reason.

"I've done it! The actions Brittania is taking means the Emperor is absent! It looks like he was trapped in that other world. I admit I'm concerned about what he said before, but for now I should be happy that Nunnally is safe," he smiled in satisfaction.

He had to admit that dealing with the Emperor had drain quite much of his energy, and he would be more than glad to have a resting time, even for few days only. His will seemed to be granted with the Emperor's absence. He laid back into his chair, reveling in his peaceful spare time until a voice of a girl pulled him back to reality.

"Um... What should I do?" CC asked timidly.

"Let's see... Wear your clothes inside out and dance on one foot while singing," he absentmindedly ordered.

He was startled when he heard her said, "Yes, Master."

Lelouch turned around and found out that the Grey Witch was about to take her clothes off.

"Stop it! I was just kidding!" he shouted at her.

CC was taken aback by his action and immediately fell on her butt, once again covering her face in fear.

"I'm sorry! Please don't beat me!" she pleaded him.

Lelouch let out a long sigh.

'_It seems that I won't be able to enjoy my peaceful days. She kept giving me headache._' He thought grimly.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you in any way," he said slowly.

CC slowly put down her hand and looked at him with her wide amber eyes. Lelouch smiled gently and kneeled in front of her.

"I promise. It's the truth," he said reassuringly.

CC just stared at him with uncertainty. He was about to say something to her, but Jeremiah's voice suddenly called him from the wireless line.

"Lord Lelouch..."

"Jeremiah? What is it?"

"I need to speak about something sir," he said respectfully.

"I'll be heading there soon," he told him and cut off the line.

He stood up from his kneeling position while CC crawled away from him toward the corner.

"CC, I'm going for awhile. I'll bring food for you later. Don't come out from this room, okay? Oh, and please sit on the chair. The floor is dirty," he told her kindly.

"Yes, Master," CC nodded and obediently do as she told.

"Good girl," Lelouch smiled and exited the room, leaving his not-so-witchy witch behind in his personal quarter.

* * *

Once again, she was astounded with how her new master treated her. Ever since she woke up a few days ago, her master has treated her with kindness, as if she was an equal. He gave her clothes, food and other necessities without making her work hard. He even told her to stay in the same room as him and told her not to sit on the floor because it's dirty.

"He said that I'm an important person for him. I wonder why he said that? I don't remember ever meet him before, but Master said that I lost my memories due to accident I had," she mumbled to herself.

CC sat quietly on the chair and watched her surrounding in curiosity. Her Master's place was really different from any place she had stayed before. Not only because it's huge, it also has many weird things she never saw before. Like the big screen on the wall. She was really shocked when that thing started making sounds and showing different kind of images, even people. Her Master just laughed at her reaction and told her that it was a TV, whatever that means.

"Master said that I could turn it on if I get bored. But how do I turn it on?" she tilted her head confusedly.

She looked around and saw the thing laid on the low coffee table.

"Ah, Master told me that I could use that thing to turn it on. What was he calls it again? Oh right, a remote," she stood up and took the remote in her hand, carefully inspecting it.

She accidentally pushed a button and the TV was turned on. She squeaked in surprise and dropped the remote then hiding behind the sofa. A blond young woman was talking cheerfully at the screen, and CC felt that she somehow knows the lady. She was curiously eyeing the TV when the door automatically opened and a person wearing a mask came in with a trolley.

"I brought you some food," the person said.

CC still hiding behind the sofa. Lelouch finally caught up that she didn't recognize him in his Zero's outfit, so he took of his mask and called her again.

"It's me," he said.

He pushed forward the trolley and showed her the food he brought with him.

"This is called pizza. You're hungry, aren't you? I wanted to give you some, so I had Sugiyama make it," he took the plate from the trolley and brought the pizza to CC.

She eyed the meal curiously and gulped; the scent did smell delicious and her mouth started to water. She did feel hungry, after all.

"Come on, try it. Don't you remember?" he encouraged her and took one slice to his mouth.

She hesitantly reached out toward the plate and took one slice of the pizza. She brought it to her mouth and bit it; her eyes widened when she tasted the rich flavors of different spices and started to chew faster.

"Is it good?" he asked her while watching the girl chewing gluttonously at the pizza.

"Yes! Really really good!" she beamed at him.

Lelouch could feel his heart skipped a beat upon seeing her innocent smile. Her smile was really contagious; he made a vow to himself that he will make her smile more often in the future.

"I'm glad you like it. You could finish it by yourself right? Just tell me if you want another serving," he walked away from her toward his study, decided to review the plan for the declaration of UFN tomorrow.

CC continued to eat her pizza while occasionally glanced toward her master.

"Master is really a kind hearted person. But I wonder why I have this warm feeling whenever he smiled at me. Did I catch a cold or something?" she wondered.

* * *

CC was about to doze off to sleep when she heard her master called out to her.

"CC, go to bed if you want to sleep. You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor," he told her.

"But that is your bed, Master. I'm afraid it will get dirty if I sleep on it," she shyly replied.

"You haven't taken your bath yet?" he confusedly asked then realized that she didn't know how to use the thing.

CC shook her head embarrassedly. He sighed again and stood up from his seat.

"Come on, I'll tell you how to use the tub," he took her hand and led her toward the bathroom.

He taught her how to use the tub, the shower and the toilet. CC listened carefully to everything he said and he was glad when she finally able to use the things by herself. He left her to take her bath and sat on the sofa, rubbing his tired eyes as he heard the calming sound of the water coming from the shower. Not long after, CC came out from the bathroom wearing his bathrobe; and he cannot help but thinking that she looked adorable in the over-sized robe.

"Go to sleep, I'll join you later," he said absentmindedly.

CC only stared at him and hesitantly asked, "Are you going to sleep with me, Master?"

He only stared dumbly at her for a moment when her words finally sunk in and he looked at her with a horrid expression.

"NO! I mean, I'm not going to do what you think I would. I was just going to sleep on the bed like usual… ugh. Never mind. I'll just sleep on the sofa. You go sleep now," he stammered embarrassedly.

CC nodded and hurriedly went to the bed. She didn't understand why her master suddenly turned all red. Was it something she said? She just asked whether he would sleep in the same bed or not. She didn't want to bother her master in his sleep; she tended to move a lot when she sleeps.

'_Oh well, he probably knows that, so he decided to sleep on the sofa. Master is really generous,_' she thought innocently.

She didn't know that her so called master has totally misinterpreted her question into something inappropriate in his mind.

* * *

A/N: That's a little bit fluff from me for you. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Please don't forget to review!


	4. The First Piece of The Puzzle

Yoohoo... It's me again! I'm so happy to be back! *dancing around my room*

Anyway, I want to thank **the allen walker**, **cjjeje**, **Berryphat93** and **god of all** for reviewing the last chapter. I love you guys! And also many thanks for those who add this story to their favorite and alert list. Your support means a lot for me.

So here's the new chapter for you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The First Piece of The Puzzle**

(Black Knight Headquarter, Zero's Personal Quarter)

The Mighty Zero has never imagined that the sofa in his quarter was as hard as a log. He was really tired, but the damn sofa was just too uncomfortable to sleep on and he cannot bring himself to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He even changed into several positions to sleep, but all his efforts only came to waste.

'_I'm so going to sue Tamaki for making me bought this sofa,_' he thought grudgingly.

He finally gave up and moved toward his bed. He saw his witch sleeping peacefully on the bed without Cheese-kun in her arms; her green tresses spread all over her pillow. She looked totally adorable; even Lelouch felt hesitate to sleep there, fearing that he would wake her up somehow. In the end, he chose to sit by the bed and watched her sleeping. His eyes following the rhythm of her breathing until he finally drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_She was wandering around in a forest, looking for something to eat. It's been ten years since the incident at the church. She kept moving from place to place ever since; feared that someone might notice that she didn't age like other people. Almost all her peers in her village has grown up into an adult, and yet she was stuck in the body of a sixteen years old girl. _

_"Hey there, senorita. What are you doing alone in a forest like this?" she heard someone called her._

_She turned around and found a man hovering behind her. The man was tall and big, and he has this lecherous look on his face that makes her felt alarmed._

_"How about having a little fun with me, huh? My shack is nearby," he suggested._

_"No, thanks. I'm not interested," she refused and walked away from the man._

_"Come on, don't be shy. I'll be gentle, little girl!" he reached for her arm and pulled her into his hold._

_She thrashed around and finally kicked the man in the groin. The man moaned in pain and she took her chance to escape._

_"You little wench, come back here!" he shouted and started chasing after her._

_She kept running as fast as she can until she finally reached a dead end. _

_"Trapped, huh? Now you have nowhere to run," he chucked darkly as he slowly approached her._

_He was quite taken aback when she smirked at him._

_"Who said that I have nowhere to run? Sorry, but you're too ugly for my taste," she said and then let herself fell down the cliff._

* * *

_She felt her body drift away by the stream and water filled her lungs every time she tried to breathe. and yet, death still didn't come to claim her. after hours of drifting in the river, the currents finally washed her up toward the shore. She just laid limply on the ground; too exhausted from the incident. She was quite deep in her sleep when she heard someone called out to her._

_"Hey, are you okay? Wake up!" a pair of slender hands shook her body and woke her from her deep slumber._

_"Blanca " a man's voice could be heard from afar._

_"Emilio! Help!" the woman called out to him and then there's the sound of footsteps approaching them._

_"What happened?" he asked worriedly._

_"I found this girl lying on the shore. She probably fell into the river from somewhere," she explained._

_"Hm. She still unconscious. Maybe she hit her head or something," he stated._

_"Can we bring her home and call a doctor? I'm afraid that something bad would happen to her if we just leave her here," she begged to the man._

_"Very well. We'll bring her home and sent someone to get Doctor Ramos."_

_The man then picked her up and brought her to their house, while his wife following right behind them._

* * *

"Wake up, CC. Don't you want to have breakfast?" she heard her master called for her.

She stirred and slowly woke up from her deep slumber. She blinked her eyes several times before adjusted to the brightness of the room.

"Wake up, sleepy head. I'm going out in an hour. I want to eat breakfast before I go," he told her.

She looked toward her master and tilted her head confusedly.

"Do you mean that you want me to eat with you, Master?" she asked.

"Of course. Now go take a bath while I prepare our breakfast," he told her as he applied peanut butter to his toast.

_'Master was waiting for me to wake up so we could have breakfast together? That was… very kind of him,'_ she thought.

She suddenly felt warmth crept up her cheeks.

_'What was this feeling? Why do I have this warmth, bitter sweet feeling in my chest whenever Master being kind to me?'_ she wondered.

"CC, get up now before I get there and took you out from the bed myself," he threatened her.

"Y… Yes, Master!" she shot up from the bed and ran toward the bathroom.

Lelouch just chuckled at her antics.

_'Thank God I woke up earlier than her, or else she will found out that I've been sleeping beside her last night and get the wrong idea,'_ he inwardly relieved.

CC came out from the bathroom not long after, wearing a pastel yellow sleeveless dress he told Kallen to buy several days ago. She stood a few steps away from the table and stared at him with an uncertain look. He smiled and gestured at her to sit in the seat in front of him.

"Here, eat this. This called toast," he told her.

She took one and bit the toast. Her eyes widened slightly before she eagerly ate the rest of the toast.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes! It's really delicious, Master!" she exclaimed happily.

"Good. Eat as much as you like. But don't eat too fast or you'll choke," he reminded her as he watched her took another toast.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" he started a conversation.

"Yes. Your bed is really comfy, I never had such a good sleep in a long time," she answered shyly.

"Did you dream about eating pizza?" he teased her.

"Uh, no. I dreamt about falling down a cliff," she answer absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Uh huh. I dreamt that I was wandering in a middle of forest, thinking about not getting old or something. And then there's a man chasing after me, talking about having fun and I ended up jumping down a cliff," she told him.

"And then?"

"And then some couple found me and brought me back to their home. Ouch! Sorry, Master, I stained the tablecloth! I'll clean it immediately," she stood up and tried to clean the tablecloth with her napkin.

"No, just leave it. I'll order someone to wash that later," he stopped her.

CC nodded and sent an apologetic look toward him. He was going to ask more about her dream when his cellphone rang.

"What is it, Ried? Oh, they're all ready? Okay, I'll meet you at the main hall," he said through the phone.

He put his cellphone back into his pocket and stood up from his seat.

"Sorry, CC. I have to go now. I'll see you again at lunch, okay?" he said as he put on his Zero mask and walked toward the door.

CC smiled and waved him goodbye. He smiled at her before he closed off the door behind him.

_'That dream. Could it be the part of her memories? It seems that the pieces have started to show up. I have to keep her progress in watch. Hopefully, when I have all the pieces, I will finally be able to figure out the meaning of the puzzle.'_

* * *

A/N: That was the first piece of CC's memories for you! There will be lot of it later, hopefully I could post it as soon as possible. Oh, and the person who called Lelouch is Diethard.

Spoiler for the next chapter:

The pieces of memories from their first encounter.

Curious? Review and the next chapter will be up sooner than you thought! HOHOHOHOHOHO


End file.
